Call of duty Ghosts Misja 4 "Uderzenie"
'''"Uderzenie" - '''czwarta misja kampanii Call of duty Ghosts. Kiedy misja nam się załaduję to widzimy przez zdalnie sterowanego snajpera. Najwyraźniej jesteśmy w obozie Federacji . Jesteśmy na stadionie piłkarskim okupowanym przez Federację. Na boisku znajdują się namioty Federacji i ludzie Federacji. Ten stadion jest bardzo zniszczony. Naszym celem jest odnalezienie zdalnie sterowanym snajperem naszego Ducha Ajaxa, którego przetrzymuje Federacja. Ajax znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze stadionu. Widzimy Ajaxa którego bije Federacja. Ajax pokazuje żołnierzowi z tyłu środkowy palec, a on go bije karabinem. Potem dwaj żołnierze gdzieś go biorą. Gdy ci dwaj żołnierze Federacji przenieśli gdzieś Ajaxa, to wyłączył się zdalnie sterowany snajper i byliśmy już sobą. Znajdowaliśmy się w zniszczonym pomieszczeniu (jakieś biuro pracy) , a Federacji widok na nas zasłaniały zwisające liście. Potem podeszliśmy do dziury przez którą patrzyliśmy i wzięliśmy granatnik. Granatnikiem mamy oznaczyć ciężarówki i inne pojazdy Federacji, a dopiero potem je zdetonować. Potem idziemy w prawą stronę, zbiegamy w dół. Wchodzimy do ciężarówki i jedziemy. Skręcamy dwa razy w prawo i raz w lewo (wszystko jest bardzo zniszczone) i wjeżdżamy do obozu Federacji. Jedziemy bardzo szybko, Federacja się nie orientuje że to Duchy. Detonujemy wszystkie pojazdy które oznaczyliśmy, jedziemy bardzo szybko i nagle uderzamy naszą ciężarówką o palącą się wrogą ciężarówkę, zdetonowaną przez nas. Jedziemy speed'em przez obóz i strzelamy do wrogich żołnierzy, skręcamy w lewo od uderzenia palącej się ciężarówki, wjeżdżamy na trybuny, wszystkie krzesła po których przejechaliśmy lecą w powietrze i rozwalamy małą bramę, Riley wyskakuje i zagryza jednego z żołnierza Federacji i wyskakujemy z auta. Jesteśmy na otwartej przestrzeni, wokół nas są różne schody w górę i różne stoiska handlowe. Ciągle idziemy do przodu walcząc z Federacją . Wchodzimy po schodach na górę, jeszcze raz wchodzimy na górę po schodach, i po prawej stronie znajdują się drzwi. Merrick mówi że to pewnie tam trzymają Ajaxa i żeby sprawdzić to za pomocą zdalnie sterowanego snajpera. Włączamy zdalnie sterowanego snajpera (tego co na początku misji) i widzimy pomieszczenie które znajduje się za tymi właśnie drzwiami. Ostrzeliwujemy wszystkich żołnierzy w tym pomieszczeniu i po pierwszym strzale do akcji wkraczają Duchy. Wyłączamy zdalnie sterowanego snajpera i widzimy Riley'a który szczeka na ostatniego żywego żołnierza Federacji. Żołnierz Federacji krzyczy żeby zabrać od niego tego psa, a Keegan przekrzykuje go i mówi "Gdzie on jest?" (Ajax) i podchodzi do wrogiego żołnierza i przypiera go do ściany. Pyta się jeszcze raz "Gdzie on jest?" i wyciąga nóż . On mówi że nie wie gdzie on jest i Hesh mówi że Riley złapał jego trop. Keegan zabija nożem schwytanego wroga i idzie z nami. Biegniemy do przodu, ześlizgujemy się po skośnie położonej ścianie i jak ześlizgiwaliśmy to uderzył obok nas jakiś większy pocisk, ale nam się nic nie stało. Znowu przełączamy się na zdalnie sterowanego snajpera i zabijamy wroga który znajduje się na trybunach. Biegniemy dalej w dół, skręcamy w prawo i skaczemy do pół metra niżej położonej wody. Podchodzimy do bramy garażu, zakładamy maski przeciwgazowe i wrzucamy pod drzwi garażu gaz łzawiący. Widzimy jak dym rozprzestrzenia się w całym pomieszczeniu i nagle z drzwi wychodzi dwóch zakrztuszonych żołnierzy Federacji. Otwiera się cała brama garażu, widać zielonkawy dym unoszący się w powietrzu i zakrztuszonych wszystkich wrogów. Zestrzeliwujemy wszystkich zakrztuszonych żołnierzy i dalej już nie ma naszego gazu łzawiącego, ale można go rzucić przyciskiem Q. Idziemy walcząc z Federacją przez korytarz z nogami zamoczonymi w płytkiej wodzie. Potem skręcamy w lewo, i Hesh mówi że Riley znowu podjął trop. Schodzimy po schodach w dół, potem wchodzimy po schodach w prawo, jest ciemno, drogę lekko oświetlają czerwone flary. Keegan bierzę flarę i my mamy za nim iść. Przechodzimy po ruinach i widzimy żołnierza Federacji, Keegan go szybko i cicho zabija idziemy dalej. Skręcamy dwa razy w lewo i jesteśmy przy drzwiach. My je otwieramy rzucamy gaz łzawiący i je zamykamy. Potem Logan liczy do trzech i i wchodzimy przez te drzwi i zabijamy wszystkich wrogów. Jesteśmy w pomieszczeniu w którym znajdują się stroje piłkarz (to nie jest szatnia). Gdy zabijamy wszystkich wrogów, Hesh mówi że Riley znalazł trop Ajaxa i biegniemy za Riley'em. Wchodzimy do następnego pomieszczenia i ranny Ajax leży na ziemi. Ciężko oddycha i ledwo żyje. Ajax mówi "Rorke... to był Rorke... namierza... patrz.... na ścianie". I po tych słowach Ajax zmarł. . W pomieszczeniu jest całkowicie ciemno. Merrick ma latarkę i z niej korzysta. Hesh mówi do Merricka że musi to zobaczyć. Podchodzimy do biurka obok którego jest tablica i lista ofiar jak mówi Merrick. My wbiegliśmy do wcześniejszego pomieszczenia, podeszliśmy do drzwi i chwilę strzelaliśmy się z Federacją, a chwilę potem przełączyliśmy się na zdalnie sterowanego snajpera. Musimy pozabijać tych którzy stoją przy drzwiach i strzelają do Duchów i innych w pobliżu którzy pomagają tamtym. Potem przełączamy się na Logana i musimy strzelać się z Federacją. Riley wskakuje do wrogiego śmigłowca i zagryza wszystkich. My jeszcze chwilę strzelamy się z Federacją, żeby oczyścić sobie drogę do helikoptera. Wsiadamy z Heshem i Riley'em do wolnego śmigłowca i włączamy zdalnie sterowanego snajpera. Zestrzeliwujemy wszystkich wrogów w wozach opancerzonych, wrogów z wyrzutniami i zwykłych wrogów ze zwykłymi broniami. Elias nagle nam mówi przez radio że Dywizja Federacji kieruje się w stronę Fortu Santa Monica i że musimy jak najszybciej tu wracać. Ekran nam się crashuje, pojawia się biały napis na czerwonym tle "POZA ZASIĘGIEM" i misja się kończy. Data: 7 czerwca 2026 Niedziela Godzina: 19:32 thumb|Intro przed misją. Miejsce: Okupowane San Diego, CA Postać grywalna: Logan Walker Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Misje z Call of duty Ghosts